S2 Dunkin Donuts Series Chicago 300
The Season 2 Chicago 300 was the seventh round of the 2019 Dunkin Donuts Series season. The race ended in a rainout, with the winner being Rank D driver Billie Joe Armstrong, becoming the first driver to win in a Rank D ride. Start to first delay Ryan Yarbough would start on the pole for this race, with Matt Preston, Mike Alladore, Mackenzie Johnson, and Austin James completing the top 5 starters. Immediately off the start, Alladore made a three-wide pass for the lead and would lead the next 21 laps (Yarbough edged him out to lead lap 1.) One car that looked very strong in the early stages was the 74 of Daniel Bouchard, as his Rank D BHM car would go from 11th to 2nd in the first 10 laps. The first lead change would occur on lap 23, when Darren Webber and Alladore fought for the lead. Webber gained the spot and led for five laps before getting passed back by the 45. Matt Preston made a move for the lead on lap 32, and officially passed Alladore on lap 33. Preston would lead until the first caution came out for rain on lap 49. The delay lasted 7 hours. Restart to 2nd caution Matt Preston led the field back to green on lap 61, and just like Alladore on the initial start, Steven Wallace dove three-wide for the top spot and would gain the spot by Turn 3 of lap 62. Wallace would lead the next 2 laps before Aidan Shepherd made a bold move to the inside and passed the 8 on lap 64. Three laps later, Mark Jones repeated the move on Shepherd and took the lead. On lap 77, the second caution of the race came out after Nick Pericles came up on Ren Fukuda and turned the 60 into the inside wall, collecting Kyle Patterson, Alexa Luchon, Austin James, and Craig Jacobs. Under caution, the team of Ryan Yarbough made an aggressive pit call for fuel only which would give him the lead going on to the next restart. Finish Yarbough would lead on the next restart, but was immediately challenged 4 laps later by Pedro Hierra. Yarbough held off the challenge, but he would succumb on lap 100 to Mark Jones. At this point in the race, the leaders were double file, three rows deep with the lead changing hands every lap. After the storm settled up front, Pedro Hierra had the lead but was being closed on by the 3 of Paul Jackson. Jackson attempted a three wide move on lap 125, but was blocked off by the 8 of Steven Wallace. A caution would come out and bunch the field back together on lap 127 for Darren Webber breaking down off Turn 2. Paul Jackson would lead on the restart. He pulled away from the field on the restart, but Rank D affiliate Billie Joe Armstrong would not let him go easily. On lap 139, Billie Joe would take the lead away from the 3, but Paul Jackson would take the position back 2 laps later. Paul led the next 25 laps before Billie Joe made a second charge on the 3. Billie Joe took the lead on lap 167 and did not look back, as the rain came on lap 169 and gave Billie Joe the victory. Category:Season 2 DDS